


I'll find a way

by Neondragon54



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Other, Powered!reader - Freeform, Reader Insert, because it's a reader insert, because we are going to be canon compliant, but not that complaint, but thats not going to happen, has the power to find things, its a lot better than it sounds, vanya deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: You found the Umbrella Academy with ease, you found anything with ease. Your grandmother had said it was because you where in tune with the universe and your mother said it was a gift from whichever god had given you to her. You brushed your hair out of your eyes and raised your blindfold, knocking on the door. It wasn’t answered in ten minutes so you pulled the blindfold back down and whispered almost silently, ‘I need to find a way in’.





	1. Before

You found the Umbrella Academy with ease, you found anything with ease. Your grandmother had said it was because you where in tune with the universe and your mother said it was a gift from whichever god had given you to her. You brushed your hair out of your eyes and raised your blindfold, knocking on the door. It wasn’t answered in ten minutes so you pulled the blindfold back down and whispered almost silently, ‘I need to find a way in’.

You didn’t know where you where headed, but our feet rounded a nearby corner and your hand reached up to climb up a drain pipe, your feet clung on as your hands reached to grab the fire escape ladder, your feet swung onto the bottom and you started climbing. You didn’t remove the blindfold as your hands latched to the underside of a window and you pulled it upwards to climb in. You raised the blindfold to see where you where but almost immediately people started punching you. “I need to find a way to survive.” You pulled the blindfold back down and let the punches start coming, at some point the blindfold had been pulled off and you could actually see what your body was doing. At some point you had muttered, “find a way to win” because your punches had got a lot more violent and kicking seemed to be targeted in one specific area. The blond teenage had looked very confused when he was missing a lot more of his punches then what he was probably used to. A knife was thrown in your direction and you only noticed when your head turned randomly and you heard the soft crash of metal hitting plaster and cinderblock.

“Need to find a way to incapacitate blondie.” You muttered, immediately your hand grabbed the knife and pulled it from the wall, another punch from the blond that you dodged, grabbed his arm and plunged the knife into his arm pit. The knife boy, had grabbed another one and you silently wished to ‘find a way to win this one’. You lowered the blindfold once more and let your body take control. You could only feel the occasional blow and hear the occasional thud of knife hitting the wall. You’re surprised that none of the others in the infamous umbrella academy had joined the fight but you weren’t going to complain anytime soon. At some point your hand had curled around the smooth handle of the metal and you threw it at the general direction you thought the boy was in and you heard a small ‘ow’. Feeling the sensation that told you it was safe you pulled the blindfold up and see both teenagers lying on the floor.

“I need to find Reginald Hargreeves.” You muttered, your voice cracking with the words spoken. Your feet treaded down the corridor in a way that would make it seem like you had been here forever. Your hands automatically reached to pull your (y/h/c) hair down as you walked down the stairs, watching the teenage girl play the violin. Walking into a luscious study you stood your ground as you calmly stated to the monochled man writing in his book. “My name is (Y/F/N), (Y/L/N). I was born on the 1st of October 1989, and apparently you can help me.”


	2. The day after

You where introduced to the ‘family’ at dinner. Reginald insisted that it was a family, but you had had a family and they did not sit at the table in silence. There was Luther who was angry that he had been stabbed, Diego who had been angry that he had been stabbed, Allison who was angry that Luther had been stabbed, Klaus who looked sorta glad that they had been stabbed, Ben who looked sorta upset that they had been stabbed and Vanya who looked upset that someone else had arrived in the house. You ate the meal quickly and then waited. The family unit was obviously off, you didn’t have to be powered to do that.

“So, children. Your lessons are going to be cancelled because I need to see exactly how miss (y/l/n)’s gifts work,” You could feel a soft anger settle across the table as Luthor and Diego both glared at you. You could suddenly see that they had an unspoken competition between them and you had just uprooted it.

You went to bed pretty early that night. The room was small but you didn’t have a lot of possessions, a few books that you travelled with and a blanket that you had found. You place it onto the bed and watched Grace the robot? Place some pyjamas down, smiling slightly when you caught her eye. 

You pressed the light switch and found the bed in the darkness easily. You fell asleep quickly, your mind at ease now that someone could actually help you with your powers and now that you had a family that had to accept you no matter what, even if they seemed to hate you.

You woke at three in the morning by Five, zipping into your room. “What’s your deal?” You mutter as you pull the covers over yourself.

“Why are you here?”

“Didn’t answer my first question but that doesn’t matter, I guess.  My Mum’s dead, Grandma’s gone and don’t have anyone else that doesn’t think me a witch so there’s that, My mum said that Reginald had a ‘collection’ of powered children; her words not mine. And that I could find some people that could help me. Not that that’s helpful now. Most of you hate me.”

“Not everyone, Klaus and Ben seem pretty indifferent about the whole situation.”

“And you?” You ask almost a whisper into the dark room, his brown her glinting in the pale light coming from the crack in the curtains, “What do you think about me?”

“I think it’s going to be interesting,” And with that Five moved and thwipped back into whatever place he came from.

You snuggled back into your bed and fell asleep.

Next morning you woke up at four in the morning, purely because your body clock was still fucked from living on wherever you could find until you had reached the academy building So you woke and watched the sun start to peak out above the skyscrapers. You looked in the wardrobe and saw a neat row of blazers and pleated skirts. You couldn’t find any of the clothes you wore yesterday and whilst you could find them easily you didn’t know what state they where in. You changed into the uniform and sat down on the bed. It was probably going to be interesting in the next couple of days, probably a lot of fighting, probably a lot of tests but at least you where stationary for the next couple of years.

Reginald knocked on your door at five o’clock and was presently surprised to see that you where already up and dressed. You followed him down the corridor, looking at the waist height pictures of fighting stances and names. Down the stairs you saw a small anthropomorphised gorilla that nodded respectively to you.

“This is Pogo, if you need any help you may be permitted to ask him.” He stated, “And Grace who is the main caretaker to the children.”

“Yes sir,” you muttered, knowing being polite would be the best way to get people to like you. The sun was now gleaming through a stained glass window, throwing beams of blue and green onto the carpeted floor.

“Now what is your gift?” He asked, picking up a gold embossed notebook and a dip ink pen.

“I am extremely good at finding things sir,” You answer, standing a little straighter, almost challenging him to comment.

“And how does that work?” He asked dipping the pen into the ink pot and carefully collecting a sheet of blotting paper from a draw.

“I ask to find something, anything really and the ethereal forces help me find it, it works better if I have a better idea on where it is or how to do it. Also, if I have a blindfold it helps focus on what I need to do.” You answer glaring just above the headrest of the man in the armchair, he hadn’t looked up since he had started writing and you had started talking.

“So why are you here?” He asked his pen scratching on the blank paper, “You must have an aim if you came here. Something to gain, something to achieve?”

“I want to fight,” You whisper, barely audible over the scratchy pen.

“Speak up.” He ordered, his voice demanding and harsh.

“I want to fight, become more powerful. Help more people, find cures to medicines, find ways to actually make a difference in this world.” You answer, loudly this time as the light from the stained-glass window shifted ever so slightly away from you.

“So why are you here? You could do that from where ever you are from, couldn’t you.”

“Well that’s hard to do when everyone thinks you are a witch isn’t it.”  It comes out a lot more bitter then you had intended but that didn’t matter.

“So why are you here?” He reiterated, “I have yet to see a reason why you should stay in the academy.”

“I want to get more powerful; you seem like the only person that knows anything about the children born on the first of October and I want to learn what I can do. I have no family left, my mother is dead and I’m sure you know that I don’t have a father. You try  Do you have a problem with that?” You growl, your voice becoming harsh with the insistent questions.

“I see no reason not to allow you to join the academy, especially after that small scuffle with Number 1 and 2 yesterday.”

“Thank you sir,” You respond stepping backwards slightly, “What would you like me to do today?”

“I have created a training plan for you to follow so we can gage your strength both with and without powers and to see what type of things you can fight.”

You stood for a few minutes, politeness was the best way to stay safe, you had always found that that was the best way to survive, he looked up and muttered, “You are dismissed, Grace will tell you what your duties are for today.” He flicked his hands towards the door and you find the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the 'find' puns and I'm not ashamed either.


End file.
